


WINTER IS COMING

by liquorchocolate



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorchocolate/pseuds/liquorchocolate
Summary: 小甜饼而已。





	WINTER IS COMING

**Author's Note:**

> 这个完整版多出来的那一部分其实还有个它自己的名字，叫做“落地窗与万家灯火”……

冬天是一个怎样的季节呢？  
在寒冷可以轻易被隔绝的现代城市里，冬天就显得没有那么严酷了。S市的冬天不常下雪，倒唤不起什么关于银装素裹的记忆，但每年的这个时候案子都比较少是真的，SCI的众人最近都挺闲的。不过正好，这一群人名花名草差不多都有主了，十二月的来临意味着平安夜、圣诞节、元旦、春节、情人节都要接踵而至，对不少人来说钱包不好受的季节到了SCI这儿，跟钱比起来闲倒成了难得的东西。

 

今天是个正常的工作日，展博士照常赖了一会儿床，钻出被子的时候只觉得似乎比平时要冷一点，摸了手机看看时间就要去洗漱，却看到锁屏上头SCI的微信群里热闹得不得了——下雪了。  
世界知名心理学家展博士岂是没见过世面的人。初雪啊，他淡淡地想了想，就丢下手机洗漱去了。  
等从卫生间出来，他想了想还是觉得初雪应该重视一下，于是打算去看一眼外面。  
卧室的窗帘没有拉开，展耀睡懒觉的时候小白都合着窗帘怕扰着他。此时他溜溜达达地走过去拉开窗帘，慢条斯理地推开了蒙上了一层白雾的窗子。  
真的看到整个城市都蒙了一层白色的薄雪的那一刻，展耀虽然表面上没什么反应，但心里已经滋地一声冒了一串甜蜜的泡泡，条件反射一般的喜悦，看到初雪人都会高兴的。  
展耀虽然不喜欢寒冷的天气，但他确实是喜欢雪的。这很正常，当你在一样事物上看见自己恋人的影子，你也会喜欢它的。  
于是白羽瞳在倒牛奶的时候就看见他的猫儿从卧室里蹿出来蹬蹬蹬跑到他身边，拽拽他的袖子，那双琥珀似的眼镜亮得像是山谷里的星星，里面的欣喜简直要溢出来：“小白！下雪了！”  
“是吗！”白羽瞳其实还真没怎么注意，早上起床之后就忙着准备早饭了。他把手里温热的杯子递给展耀，看着他喝了两口之后上嘴唇留下一点奶渍，“下雪啊……今晚要不要在家里煮火锅？”说完凑过去吻住展耀，轻轻咬住他软软的上嘴唇把那点奶渍含进自己的嘴巴之后，又交换一个带着奶味儿的早安吻。  
“要！”

 

初雪的日子每个人都带着浅淡又微妙的开心，SCI又没案子，包局来了一趟看大家也都心猿意马，干脆放众人提前下班了，大伙儿纷纷各回各家找家属甜蜜去了。  
展耀去找白羽瞳，却发现人没在办公室里，再出来的时候才看见白羽瞳从外头回来，也不知道刚刚去了哪，展耀不用猜也知道有问题，但他也没问，就拉着白羽瞳回家。  
两个人先去了超市买火锅的食材，展耀其实不怎么来逛超市，今天也不知是不是初雪的缘故，他跟在白羽瞳身边看他把东西一样一样往购物车里放就觉得开心，嘴角不自觉地往上翘。  
白羽瞳也只是看着他摇摇头，跟着他笑。  
从超市出来的时候也不过五点多，但到了这个季节，天色已经有些昏暗了，展耀像是预谋了好久，跟白羽瞳提出想要散步回去。  
买的两大袋子东西，一个袋子不知道为什么恰好装的都是轻飘飘的菜，展耀提着，另一个重的自然交给白羽瞳。空着的两只手牵在一起，被白羽瞳塞进自己的口袋里暖着。  
小区里的路灯已经亮起来了，天飘起了一点雪，那些雪花在暖黄色的路灯下被照得透亮，杂乱地飘舞着，像是隔着历历在目的许多年，从记忆碎片深处温柔地席卷而来。  
没有人说话，鞋子踩在薄薄的雪上会发出微弱的声响。路不是很长，两个人一起慢慢地走。  
冬天总是这样的，回忆里的每一个雪夜都好像没有声音，只有冷空气的味道，飞卷的雪花，和手心传来的，稳定的，那个人的温度。  
但这已经足够了，足以让人期待每一个明天，每一个冬日，每一个与爱人分享的时刻。  
展耀在路灯下侧头看了白羽瞳一眼，小白的发顶被灯光染上一层温暖的黄色光圈，睫毛有点潮湿，被灯光照亮，一张脸在昏黄的灯光下显得俊朗而温柔。白羽瞳见展耀看他，就笑着回望过来，又探身轻轻吻了一下展耀的眼睛。  
展耀只觉得脸上微微有点烫。

 

等到终于迈进了家门把寒意关在了门外，白羽瞳赶紧找了条毛巾让那只猫好好擦擦头发，初雪就感冒了可一点都不浪漫。他自己则进厨房准备，伺候猫大爷用晚膳。  
这顿火锅吃得展耀特别开心，带着香味蒸腾着的热气把他整个人都熏软了，吃饱喝足了就靠在白羽瞳身上，软绵绵地说他不想去洗澡。  
白羽瞳这个洁癖在这种事上还是很有原则的，吃过火锅以后身上的味道他可受不了，提着猫就进浴室洗澡。  
洗澡过程中那只猫眼睛亮亮地盯着白羽瞳看，结果白羽瞳洗好了自己又洗好了猫咪，出人意料地没有对展耀下手。  
不应当啊？展耀吹好了头发放下吹风机还是觉得很奇怪，离开浴室走出来，就见那人站在客厅落地窗前，似乎在看夜景。  
“在干嘛？”展耀走过去站在白羽瞳身边往外看。  
“猫儿，”白羽瞳转身面朝他，笑起来，说了一声，“初雪快乐。”  
话音刚落，就听外头传来了闷闷的嘭的一声——夜空接连绽开了巨大的，漂亮的烟花。  
烟花不停在燃放，是特意选了在这扇窗前观赏最合适的地方放的。  
S市的夜景向来很美，此刻夜空一朵接一朵绽放烟花，和下面光华流转的城市交相辉映，仿佛整个夜晚都被点亮。不多会儿，夜空中炸开了一朵猫咪形状的烟花，衬着夜色看过去就是一只可爱的小黑猫，展耀看白羽瞳，一时不知道该说什么。  
白羽瞳抬起展耀的下巴，吻上了那双无所适从的嘴唇。  
窗外烟火的光照亮两个人的侧脸，吻自己的人温柔得不像话。

 

白羽瞳的舌头轻轻舔过展耀的舌尖和上颚，掠夺着他口中的空气，双手也颇有些霸道地搂住了展耀的腰，展耀伸手环住他的脖子，两个人的身体紧密地贴在一起，明明不觉得冷还是拼了命想要汲取对方的温度。  
展耀被白羽瞳按在落地窗前，搂着他不让他贴上冰冷的窗户。他从背后亲吻展耀的耳根和脖颈，在他的肩膀和锁骨留下齿痕和舌头湿漉漉的水渍。白羽瞳其实很喜欢在展耀身上留印子，他想看展耀所有私密的地方都有他留下的记号，那些青紫和红肿的印记留在展耀白皙的皮肤，让他感到占有他的满足。  
展耀趴在落地窗前，可以看到外头的景色，下面是万家灯火，数不胜数的人们在这个有些不一样的夜晚做着各自的事，不知道他们是开心喜乐还是焦头烂额，但他们至少会是平安地，在初雪的夜里，点了一盏灯，有意无意地等待第二天的到来。  
那个始终守护着这片灯火的人，现在就在展耀身后，只守护怀里独一无二的珍宝。

 

柔软的睡裤被褪下，白羽瞳的手指沾了润滑剂探进私密的地方为接下来的情事做准备。  
展耀扭头和他接吻，这种时候的吻变得色情起来，白羽瞳不愿意放开他，不依不饶地攻城略地，展耀有点缺氧，眼睛里带着湿漉漉的水雾迷离地看小白近在咫尺的脸，半推半就地微张着嘴随他怎么肆虐。嘴唇暧昧着分开的时候，展耀伸出的舌尖上还牵着一丝银色的唾液，白羽瞳顺势低头啃上他的脖子，听见展耀发出一声舒服的呻吟。  
“猫儿，冷不冷？”展耀的身体小幅度地发着抖，白羽瞳顶在入口处，低喘着问他，连这种时候都还在意展耀会不会冻着。  
“冷，”今天这只猫难得撒娇，他往后仰了仰去磨蹭白羽瞳的身子，低声柔软地道，“抱抱我。”  
白羽瞳的身体贴上展耀的，把他整个人都裹紧在温暖的怀里。性器深入甬道，严丝合缝地埋进展耀的身体里，引得他忍不住喘息了一声。  
白羽瞳的东西很烫，他喷洒在自己肩膀上的急促呼吸也很烫，展耀轻声说：“小白，动吧。”  
回应他的是白羽瞳的一声低喘和身后猛然传来的律动，展耀被顶得一手撑在了落地窗上，另一只手握住白羽瞳扣在他腰上的手才没有重心不稳地摔倒。  
白羽瞳知道怎么让展耀舒服，后穴里的东西用最舒适的速度和角度摩擦着他内壁的嫩肉，酥酥麻麻的快感从交合处沿着脊柱攀上大脑，在头皮温柔地炸响，随着白羽瞳律动的频率在展耀脑子里也放起了烟花。  
感觉像在被温水煮青蛙，明知道后头还有激烈的干柴烈火等着他，展耀此时还是舒服得小声呻吟起来。  
“猫儿，大声点，”白羽瞳粗喘着，含住展耀的耳垂对着他的耳朵叹气，“外面在放烟花，我听不见。”说着他腰间用力一顶，堪堪擦过展耀的敏感点。  
“啊！嗯……”也是，外面在放烟花，似乎不那么克制也不会觉得特别羞耻，展耀情迷意乱地想着，白羽瞳的抽动加快了，展耀的喘息也跟着从喉咙里泄露出来，一声比一声高。  
“哈啊……小白……唔……”白羽瞳的东西在展耀后头进进出出发出粘腻的水声，合着展耀的呻吟，在烟花的炸响声中显得隐晦又淫靡。白羽瞳低头含着展耀的耳朵舔弄，沙哑磁性的声音在急促的喘息声中带着情欲响起。  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
最后一朵烟花熄灭之后，白羽瞳突然扣住展耀的腰，对准他那一点用力冲撞起来。  
“啊！啊——小白！慢、慢点！”展耀一下子措手不及，双手都撑在落地窗上，惊喘和变了调的甜腻呻吟脱口而出，他下意识地想伸手去捂，却被白羽瞳牵住手拉到唇边虔诚地吻了吻。白羽瞳亲亲展耀无名指上的戒指，温热柔软的嘴唇碰着手指上那一小片皮肤，声音低哑道：“我想听。”  
人一旦过了某个临界点，就开始百无禁忌了。展耀被白羽瞳搂在怀里，欣然承欢的同时不住地呻吟出声，掺杂着啜泣的喘息和带哭腔的软语灌进白羽瞳的耳朵，他愈加不知疲倦地挺动着劲瘦的腰，鞭挞着早就被他操得绵软的后穴肠肉，感受着展耀身体深处的滚烫和肠道舒服得收缩痉挛着夹他，展耀的身体缠着他极尽讨好地挽留，像是不舍得他走。  
欺负哭了就不好了，白羽瞳想着，就这么在落地窗前做这猫肯定觉得羞，即使事实上谁也不会看到他们。  
轻车熟路地连续顶弄着展耀最喜欢的地方，白羽瞳满意地看着展耀被他插得射在了落地窗上，展耀脸上挂着点眼泪瘫软在他怀里，大腿根不受控制地小幅度打着颤，高潮时候的后穴收缩着绞紧了白羽瞳，他抱紧彻底软成一只猫咪的展耀射进他里面。  
白羽瞳低头亲亲展耀，抿掉他眼角的泪水。这位双标洁癖此时也不管窗子上还残留着展耀的东西了，只是搂着他透过窗子看外面的夜景，两个人都还在轻轻地喘息，庆祝初雪的烟火过后，冬夜恢复了一片宁静，城市的灯光仍然大片大片亮着，川流的车子在夜里变成银河落下的光带，温暖地在人间流转。  
人活着总要去守护一些东西的，白羽瞳成为警察的时候宣过誓，那是他的职责，就好像也总有一个人为他守着一颗赤诚的心。  
但这颗心不是职责，是爱。  
这时展耀窝在白羽瞳怀里轻轻咳了一声，哭喊过的嗓子开口还是有点哑。  
他柔声说：“小白，初雪快乐。”

 

冬天是个怎样的季节呢？对于白羽瞳和展耀来说，这是个很可爱的季节。他们终于忙里偷闲地有了和彼此专心热恋的时间。  
这个冬天又会怎么度过呢？接下来的每个节日他们会收到对方什么样子的礼物？今年的圣诞还去温泉别墅吗？年夜饭要吃些什么呢？  
每一个都是问题，答案值得期待却也无论怎样都好。陷入热恋的人是感受不到冬日的寒冷的，他们相拥入眠，在对方的呼吸声中期待着未来的每一个日子，每一场雪。每一场雪，在交换早安吻的清晨，都好像是初雪。


End file.
